Save Me a Dance
by Goddess of Dark
Summary: Carr Storms,a 5th yr. transfer from NY,And Lily,this years prefect,are the 2 most invisible girls in school,especially from the marauders,the school pimps who are very charming,that changes when Carr's past is slowly unraveld...Chap 1&2 revised as of 1030
1. an

So it has been well over four years since I have actually written anything for this story…I was reading over it and I seriously don't like it very much. In fact I am concidering taking it down. I may or may not reedit or revise things, this story is going no where fast. I wrote this in seventh grade, Im now about to enter my freshman year of college so I dunno if I want to keep this up! Haha. I'm going to leave it up for now, and maybe insert a few more chapters and end it soon, maybe later make It more eliquent. I have noooo idea.

I really do want to write something but I'm not sure if this is it. In fact im pretty much babbling in my head., though that has absolutly nothing to do with anything at the moment.

So thanks to those who favorited it and put it on alert I appriciate your support…for four years…haha

Take care everyone, I hope I post something up soon

Happy adventures!

-GoD


	2. The Train

Chapter 1 The Train

"Hurry up Carr!! We're gunna be late for the train it leaves at 11 you know!!" yelled Lily Evans.

Lily Evans and Carr Storms (he real name is Caroline) are both 5th years and top students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You could say they were pretty much invisible. Their skirts were long, their blouses were not the see through white as most girls' were, they wore no makeup, and they insist they wear their hair up in ponytails 24/7.

Not to forget mentioning they are the school bookworms. Carr, Even though Lily or anyone else didn't know, lived in New York with her mom, but moved to London with her dad after her mom's death right before her first year.

on the Train

"Damn!" Lily yelled, dragging Carr along the narrow train isle, " All the compartments are full!!" They had reached the end of the train and yet no compartment had less than 7 people in it, and one more person would have been uncomfortable.

"Sept that one Lil I think you over looked it." Carr said matter-of-factly.

Lily made a sour face. "You're kidding right...."

Carr stared at the blankly, like a puppy wanting know know why it can't eat out of a trash can.

Lily sighed and explained to her uninformed friend, "That's the Marauders cabin!!! We can't go in THERE Merlin KNOWS what'll happen to us!" Lilly started walking in circles pulling her hair and looking on the verge of tears.

"Sheesh sorry Lily! Don't go giving birth to a cow on me!" Carr put her hands firmly on Lily's Shoulders to calm her down and rolled her eyes.

_ Are the Marauders REALLY THAT bad? I mean yeah I know they have screwed just about every girl in this school and we (besides the new first years) are virgins but...we are not helpless. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter cant lay 1 hand on me or her I bet I'm gunna go in there! Besides there are only 4 people in there and can fit at least two more people! _Carr contemplated the thought for a few seconds and decided she didn't care what kind of shit these Marauders pull...her feet hurt and she wanted to sit down.

"Come on," Carr Grabbed Lil's Hand and dragged her to the Marauders compartment door and knocked on it.

The door opened with a quick jolt, causing the two girls to jump back startled

"What do you- oh well hello Ladies how may we help you?" James Changed quick into him charming attitude.

"Who's there Prongs?" Came a voice from the back, it was Sirius Black. "And who are you?" He asked graciously, as if a waiter or a greeter at a party, taking Carr's hand kissing it lightly on the back.

Blushing and rolling her eyes Carr said" I'm Caroline, call me Carr. And this is Lily. We need a compartment to stay in and assuming you have only four people in here u have room."

"But aren't-" James started

"Every other place has had six or more people." Carr cut him off with a firm, determined explanation.

"Umm..."James looked to the other two in their seats, "is that ok with you guys?"

"Of COURSE JAMES!!!" Sirius exclaimed regarding to James as if he was stupid. Sirius, standing next to Carr now offered her his arm, "May I?" And finished off his act with his million dollar trademark smile.

"No thanks!" Carr smiled a sarcastic sweet smile "I think we can handle!" Carr pulled Lily's arm and shoved past Sirius. "Come on Lily lets sit here" She sat down next to Lily, who was next to James, and turned her head to look at Remus who was next to her, "Hi, I'm Remus."

"Nice to meet you" Carr smiled and offered her hand for a hand shake which was politely taken for a token of welcome, She smiled and called out for her friend, still gazing at Remus.

"Hey Lily..." Carr trailed off turning to her friend...who James was talking very intently to.

_Oh well..._

And With that Carr laid her Head down And Fell asleep.

**_Hey you see that button that says go? click on it and REAVIEW...tell me what you _****_think. Anyway it's a new year and im a Freshman! so im gunna try and give this whooole story a make over...100 written by me!!! Maybe it will be a little better...I may be a little slow on updating...I have so much damn homework because I got to a magnet school (Damn stupid ass smart ppl!) And this isn't my best work...I wrote this in....seventh grade I believe...im just making it a little better...im to lazy to rewrite it _**

**_GoD_**


	3. Flashbacks

This was ALSO redone...to make things more clear.

A/N OMG!! you really like me!! ::tear:: I'm so happy!!!. Thank you to the Wonderful Reviewers:

freakyfroggurl22- Ok!! Thank you SOOOO Much!! I'm so Happy! I

might...just might forget to email you sometimes...I'm very forgetful

BlueEyedWildmage- Thanks for the encouragement. And you see I Just

now (as in this Chapter) have Microsoft Word on this Computer so...I

have been Using WordPad and I cant spell worth crap! hee

WindRider-Damia- Thanks to you to! I just got a Beta/Co writer...Maggie

she just about the best you can get! She's gunna help me from Chapter

3 on!

lavon()- thank you!

And everyone else that reviews!!!

You guys are wonderful! Anywho here is the story...

And if you don't get it Carr fell ASLEEP so her dream was a flashback...heh! ill make that clear!

(added 10/30/04) Maggie is no longer my beta/co writer...she's working on her own stuff now...but that's ok once again im redoing a lot of stuff trying to make it more clear and a better read to all.

Chapter 2- Flashbacks

Recap-

_And With that Carr laid her Head down and Fell asleep._

__

**_Carr's Flashback_**

_**(Back in New York, 6:00pm)**_

_**"Momma! I'm goin' to Shay's Pick me up at 12 a'ight?" Carr **_

_**grabbed her coat and headed for the door.**_

**_"Ok dear have fun! And NO DRU-"Carr slammed the door, ignoring her mothers warnings, signifying she had left. It's not that she didn't care what her mom said, it was just the fact that she had been saying it for over a year now, after she turned 14 and hanged out with Shay, one of the most popular, beautiful black women... well Teenager, in all of Manhattan...at least in Carr's opinion._**

**_She ran down the dim streets of Manhattan, cut through damp ally ways, jumped fences and trespassed property, till she finally got to her destination, Shay's house. Actually it was more of a run down apartment complex. Gently knocked on the door. Some rather large shuffling and a "alright I'm comin'! was heard when Shay opened the door._**

**_"Oh! Hey Guh! You're early! Come on in" Shay laughed and added softly "Iif you wanna call this in..." She smiled._**

_**"Shay! I heard that! I work very hard-"**_

**_"To keep this place runnin' and food on the table. I know, I know Ma..." The two girls giggled. "Ok. hold on guh, I need a little more time to get myself lookin' bootylishous! " Carr chucked at her friend's comment. Shay ran or you could say, took a few steps and turned really fast, into her room._**

_**Bang, shuffle, crack, break**_

_**"Damn!" **_

**_"What's the matter Shay?" yelled Carr._**

**_"Oh nothing just a piece uh glass" Shay opened the door revealing herself in a glittering purple tank top and a black mini skirt with silver sequence making it shine even in the dim light. _**

"_**Hey!! You haven't shown me YOUR outfit!! You've been hiding it **_

_**under that long coat of yours!!"**_

"_**Huh? Oh! ok!" Carr took off her jacket and the site just made Shay's mouth drop open. Carr was wearing a Green spaghetti string halter top and tight leather pants revealing her curves perfectly.**_

_**"What? Is there a spot?"(A/N ahaha typical) Carr looked at her top frantically.**_

**_"No." Shay replied simply in awe of her best friend._**

**_"Alright then. If your ready lets go to that club of yours and shake some ass!!" Carr grabbed Shay's hand and dragged her out the door, laughter filled the air._**

_**End Flashback**_

__

_Back in reality_

"Hey Carr...Carr" Lilly shook Carr in attempt to awake her.

James turned to look at Carr, who was already in her school robes. "She must be really tired. She's in her robes so no need to wake her up now"

****"Alright then..." Lily smiled watching her friend sleep then turned her attention back to James and the others who were having a rather vigorous conversation of their pranks for the year. Carr still laid asleep on the couch dreaming of her past. She turned over moaning inaudibly to her friends.

_**Flashback**_

__

_**12:30 at Shay's House**_

__

_**"Yo, Carr, Where's your mom?" Shay commented.**_

_**"I dunno." Carr whispered and walked outside onto the front porch.**_

__

**_1:30_**

_**Carr ran home through the alleys and the fences with tears **_

**_staining her face. She knew her mom was out with her probable stepfather, but she never really thought that her mom would forget about her, about picking her up, she never had before..._**

_**She reached her home, at about 1:55, unlocked the door and stepped in. She closed her eyes, her breath ragged and short. She took a moment to compose herself before she yelled.**_

"**_Mom? You home?" After no response a smile crawled onto her face "she must have remembered to come get me and left, I'll just wait up for her," Carr flopped onto the ragged old couch and groped for the remote control she knew was somewhere on the couch, found it and flipped on the 2 o'clock news_**

"**_Welcome to the 2 o'clock news. I'm Shannon Barron. Around 12 tonight, A woman who was driving a 1960's Corvette is dead after an accident with a eighteen wheeler. Doctors say that the woman was killed instantly from severe impact to the head and had not suffered any pain. Police have identified the Woman as 40 year old Eliza Storms. We go now to Charles Lewis for the story."_**

_**Carr looked at the Television in disbelief, this couldn't be my mom, it...it cant be...she..she.." Tears silently fell down her cheeks. "NO I WON'T BELIEVE IT DAMNIT! IS THIS SOME FUCKING JOKE?! MY MOM ISN'T DEAD! She Can't Be!" she cried out desperatel, spasms wrenched her body with sobs trying to reason with herself that it wasn't her mom...Until they showed her moms picture on the screen.**_

In reality

"NOOOOO!! Carr fell from her seat screaming, hitting her head on the floor.

"CARR!!" Yelled Lilly who, was now on the other side of the compartment, ran over to her. Carr was breaking in a cold sweat, and blood seeping onto the floor, from her head. "Someone help her!!!!"

**_A/n ak!! I KNOW I KNOW BAD PLACE TO END!!! _**

_**So anywho please forgive me...and thanks to everyone!! Hope **_

**_you liked the little bit of what it is!!! And I hope I made it more clear!_**

_**(10/30/04)**_

_**I hope it is a little better now... I tried to make it a little more dramatic and less...immature so to speak...so I hope it is an improvement!**_

_**GoD**_

__

__


	4. Remembering

OK YEAH NEW CHAPPIE!!!! A/N Hey OMG!!! I actually updated wow!!! ::various books thrown at kane:: ow don't hurt me! ak! ::dodges books:: sorry for taking so long!!!! OK well anyways.as in the past I forgot to mention I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!!!!! SO DON'T SUE ME IM NOT RICH YA KNOW???? ok well here is the story this has been edited and revised by my wonderful beta/co writer RAVELL!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!!! - - are carr's thoughts.oh and forgive spelling and stuff ect..my words being an ass  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remembering  
  
Carr woke up groggily in bed with a massive headache. She felt a hand softly brush across her leg. Now THAT irritated her. She had this huge, throbbing headache and suddenly someone had the guts to hit on her. That was wrong. Really wrong.  
  
"GET YOUR DIRTY ASS PAWS OFF ME YOU-" Carr opened her eyes abruptly in time to see a startled girl sitting at the foot of her bed. "Oh, um. sorry  
  
about that." Carr's eyes slowly widened as she stared at the room, confused.  
  
"Where am I?" Carr mumbled suspiciously.  
  
"The hospital wing at school." The girl stated coolly.  
  
"Oh. Well then where is Madam Shnof?"  
  
"Madam. Who???" The girl's eyebrows were raised in a "Have you officially gone crazy?" way.  
  
"Shnof, the nurse of course."  
  
The girl looked at her again, then relaxed as she replied, "Oooh, you mean Madam Pomfrey right?"  
  
"No, I mean Shnof, I AM at school right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I AM in New York right??"  
  
"NEW YORK??!! NO, you're in LONDON."  
  
"LONDON??!!" Carr bolted straight up from her bed, immediately regretting doing so for her head began hammering so hard that her clenched teeth  
  
began rattling.  
  
"Where is my mom??"  
  
"She's. well."  
  
Through the awkward silence Madam Pomfrey crashed into the room, "Deary me!! You're awake!!"  
  
"Well yeah, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"3 days"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"My dear, do you remember ANYTHING? It seems as if you hit your head on something pretty hard."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. My name is Carr, I'm 15, I live in New York with my mom, and I go to Crislen School of Witchcraft and Wizardry WHERE I SHOULD BE  
  
NOW!!" Carr's cheeks began to darken into a bright red color as she started getting angry.  
  
"Oh dear! You've lost your most recent memories!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, "I must report to Dumbledor."  
  
"Who?" Carr asked.  
  
"He's the headmaster" the girl still sitting patiently on the bed informed her. They sat in silence again.  
  
"Hmm. Oh, why am I in London?"  
  
"You were transferred here." Came a voice from the door.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked the voice. Carr could hear the faint approaching footsteps grow louder until a man with a long white beard appeared in front  
  
of her.  
  
-Must be the headmaster.- Carr thought to herself  
  
"Tell me where my mom is."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, get her some head medicine." The headmaster completely ignored Carr's question. "Oh, and Lily," he faced the girl in her room.  
  
-Lily?-  
  
"Go back to the common room."  
  
"But Professor-" objected Lily.  
  
"I need to explain something to Carr"  
  
Lily got to her feet hesitantly but stepped aside with a groan and closed the door shut silently behind her. Dumbledor watched as Lily left then began  
  
to speak. Madam Pomfrey walked politely out after Lily as she went to go get the head medicine.  
  
"Carr," Dumbledor began gently as he sat down where Lily had sat at the end of the bed. Carr's stomach fluttered, no one talked like that unless  
  
something went wrong."you were transferred here because, a year ago, your mother got into a car accident and you had no place to stay."  
  
Carr could feel her eyes starting to burn. "What happened to-"  
  
"Here's the medicine! Take it, you'll feel much better!" Madam Pomfrey smiled and handed Carr a small bottle. Carr took it gratefully, and, uncorking the  
  
top, chugged it down and made a sour face.  
  
"Eeww."  
  
"Who said it would taste good?"  
  
"No one." Carr answered bitterly.  
  
"If you would excuse us please Madam Pomfrey." Requested Dumbledor. "We, Carr and I, must discuss her past, present, and future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~ ~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A/n hope that was o.k.!!! Please review I will not (even if I have this next chapter written) update till I have 20 solid reviews!!! mwahahaha! I'm so evil!!!!!!! OK and if you wanted to know my excuses for not updating they are.  
  
I don't have time, my bloody teachers give to much homework at the end of the year I'm to damn lazy (lol just I'm reading to much.) I'm doing a MAJOR report as in my WHOLE 9 weeks GRADE in English and have to write a journal for my flour baby and have to write poems ecy.. and it is draining my brain out!!!! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK (although writing more should help the writing juices flow.but it doesn't on me^^) Mid-Life crisis at age 13 o.O.My friend is having a MAJOR breakdown( if you that person forgive me.) but yeah. I was just busy ok?*lots of glares* don't hurt me!!!!! ek!!!! O.O  
6) I GOT GROUNDED AHHHH!!!! ok I'm done o.o Enough with that. I'll try and do better I promise expect another chapter by erm u hope Friday.that's up to Ravell though.oh and by the way I'm gunna be gone from may 24 to June 26 for going to Washington dc and a camp in North Carolina!!! But ill mail chapters back and forth between me and Ravell.ok bye for now!!! Love ya!! ~Kane 


	5. Sirius's POV

A/N Actually i wanna dedicate this chapter to freakyfroggurl22 cuz she has reviewed the most and she is awsome!!!!! You rule!!!! And don't forget to tell your friends about this story tell them to review! I know more ppl have read this story that 17 so REVIEW PPL REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Sirius's POV  
  
Sirius walked to the place between platforms 9 and 10 as he had done previously for 5 years. Clutching his cart before he ran litterally "into" the wall, he glanced up at the clock above the platform.  
  
~10:10 wow im 10 minutes late...I guess I have to make up another lame excuse to the boys why I'm late agian.~  
  
Every year Sirius would meet his group of friends (the Mauraders) early on the train to disscuss further what pranks they were going to pull, and of course who was going to lay whom...  
  
So Sirius ran "into" the wall between platform 9 and 10 where he saw James(Prongs),Remus(Moony), and Peter(Wormtail), waiting for his arrival impatentally.  
  
"God Paddy! You're 15 minutes late! This puts us behind you know!" James walked over to Sirius and patted him on the back.  
  
"Really! But I assume you went and did somthing without me eh Prongs? Your not THAT stupid..." Sirius assumed.  
  
"You know us to well Sirius!" Remus came by his right side, opposite of the side James was on.  
  
"What did you guys do..."He replied flatly  
  
"Well you see padfoot, We did our "do" list and you this year get a break."stepped in Peter holding out a list that had various names on it.  
  
"And what do you mean bye 'a break' Wormtail" Sirius's impatients in his voice grew.  
  
"I'm saying you only have 20 girls this year." Peter squeaked, expecting Sirius to get quite upset.  
  
"What? ONLY 20? ARE YOU KIDDING ME??"Sirius roared.  
  
"Of course we are!" James replied, "youhave21..." James said quickly grabing the list from Peter, "and so do I you see...everyone in this school has been, shall we say,stripped of their innocence, except the new first years, and 1 that we have somehow missed and 1 new 5 year student.You get the new one I'll get the missed one. Making you have to research the new girl... Her name is Carr...She is a Transfer.  
  
"Ok fine."Sirius tapped his foot. "as long as me and you are even Prongs, I wouldnt be able to stand you gitting more girls than me, and besides, I like challenges."  
  
"GREAT!" Yelpped Remus, "now that we are all settled on that lets go to our compartment and disscuss our plans for this year."  
  
And the four Mauraders walked onto the train and down the hall to thier "reserved" compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11:05 on the train~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus wrote down the final parts of thier plan for their yearly pranks and cleared the parchment. "O.K. boys i think we have it all set all we need to do now is-"  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Remus paused and continued, no one ever knocked on thier compartment, it must have been a mistake, he thought,"All we need to do is-"  
  
*knocknocknocknocknocknocknocknock*  
  
Sirius got up and rushed over to the door in furry, people where inturrupting thier meeting,"Hold on you guys," and Sirius moved opened the door in one swift movement before his hand was caught by James's.  
  
"Sit down Padfoot, I've got it." James let go of Sirius's hand and left him to sit back down before James opend the door,"What do you- oh well hello Ladies how may we help you?" James's attitude changed quickly when he say 2 young ladies Sirius smirked at the sudden change.  
  
"Who's there Prongs?" Sirius called and stood back up and walked over by James. "Who are you?" he asked glancing at the two ladies but his eyes falling on the tall girl with red-brown hair and slender curves, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm Caroline," The girl started," Call me Carr. And this is Lily. We need a compartment to stay in and assuming you have only four people in here, you have room.  
  
"But isn't there-" James started. Sirius look at the girl and saw a rise of anger and annoyance.  
  
"Every other place has had six or more people and if you DON't mind." Carr cut him off.  
  
~Yep~ Thought Sirius,~This is the girl I get. I bet it's going to be tough~Sirius, who was lost in his thoughts didn't hear James's question, but hoping his assumption that James just asked if they could stay he walked over to Carr, and answerd to James,"Of COURSE JAMES!!!" and offerd Carr his arm, "May I escort?" And finished off his act with his million dollar trademark smile, that no one evr resisted then slyly turned to James mouthing "I'm getting this one? wow!"  
  
"No thanks I think we can handle!" Carr pulled Lily's arm and shoved past Sirius, leaving him pouting.  
  
"Come on Lily lets sit here" Sirius heard Carr say and they sat in between James who was now sitting down and Remus. He kept a firm watch on Carr and sat down. Carr turned her head to look at Remus who was next to her, then turned to Lily "So Lily," Carr started but quickly found out that Lily was already in a some what deep conversation with James.  
  
~Figures...~thought Sirius~That James would already start his charm work.~ Sirius sat thinking.~You know?~he ponderd~I'm gunna make a bet with him. Who can get thier girl in bed first.~ Sirius broke away from his thoughts and glanced over to Carr, who was already fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius woke from his short nap of 30 minutes only to see Lily shaking Carr's head off...  
  
"Hey Carr.CArr" Lily was shaking Carr in a futal (obviously) attempt to  
awake her.  
  
~Dang she must be tired~Sirius thought  
  
"Oh, well she must be really tired." James started  
  
~Dang...freaky.~  
  
"Shes in her robes so no need to wake her up now" James finished.  
"mom." Carr groand and Sirius looked more closly at her. He could see tiny tear drops forming at the bottom of her closed eyelid.  
  
~She must be thinking of her mom, i wonder what happend~  
  
~*duhh you IDIOT!*~ an unexpected voice came into his head  
  
~ um...who are you?~  
  
~*your second conshince....*~  
  
~Um...ok...~  
  
~*oh look! she's crying*~ the secound concence said in mock sadness ~*you know this is your chance, go comfort her! You know, take advantage!hahaha*~It laughed mockingly  
  
~You know what, just because you said that im not.ha!~ His inner voice replied~  
  
"NOOOOO!! Carr screamed as she fell on the floor shaking in cold sweat with blood dripping down her head from the fall, inturrupting Sirius's voice's argument.  
  
"CARR!!" Yelled Lilly who ran over to her. Carr was breaking in a cold sweat he noted. " Someone help me!!!!"  
  
Sirius rushed over to Carr but Lily slaped his aproching hand, "Anyone but YOU!"  
  
Ouch...that hurt...  
  
Then suddenly the train stopped, they had reached Hogwarts. ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~* A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!!! I'm BACK and KICKIN'! If you can tell I disided to do this one over in Sirius's POV...If you don't like it sucks for you cuz next I'm doing capters 3 and 4 in JAMES'S POV YEAH!!! And also I will extend it after that... OF COURSE. And if you can't tell, this chapter i did all by myself (no Ravell) as you might tell because of the bad spelling mistakes! SORRY!!! I did get a VERY bad score on spelling on our testing, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid.(I just haven't done spelling in oh....almost 6 years...) Anywho I'm babbling. Sorry for taking so long I've been to busy reading rather than writing, also im working (or help working) on a story written by Ravell which you'll be able to check out sooner or later...so anywho thanks for sticking with me you guys! I know this is kinda lame doing a over veiw in a POV but his is what i want to do...im sorry its taking me so long ive been pretty busy! You know going swimming but guess what? I promise to have chappie 6 up but next saturday if you review and email me to force me (hey what can i say i need help.) so yeah im REALLY sorry for4 the spelling mistakes My beta/co isnt responding to my emails so i had to spell check on my own by manual ::gets out dictionary:: sigh... and i have only wordpad at the moment so the formatting is weird... thanks for your quaperation (sp?) heh...alrighty then... Flame me if you want...Ill just use them in another story in the process to burn Kikyo! mwahaha ~Kane 


	6. Lily and the Marauders

HELLO ALL!! This is Ravell! You know, the beta reader/ co-writer? Anyways, your splendidly talented writer, Kane, is on vacation, Specifically a road trip practically all over the US (literally, if you Didn't read what she said.) And. Well. she has camp, so I'm sorry about it all. But she'll be back next month! (It shouldn't be much of a shock) Meanwhile I'll be writing from here on till she gets back! Which Will be pretty slow because she needs to check what I write. That takes a While. Back to the story:  
  
********Lily and the Marauders ********  
  
Lily looked worriedly at Carr, hesitating, then left the room without a word.  
  
-Carr, please get better, you're my best friend, but you don't even know who I am.- Lily thought quietly on the verge of tears.  
  
She stopped and leaned on the wall. Carr was her only friend but now she doesn't even remember her. She tipped her head back and sighed, staring up at the blank ceiling.  
  
Lily drifted off into her own world until she heard Madam Pomfrey's heavy footsteps by the door. She snapped, gasping, and ran into the nearest room as she closed the door quietly and waited for Madam Pomfrey to leave. She breathed heavily, cheeks burning, then poked her head out when the sounds of her footsteps were gone. -I have to see how Carr was doing- Lily whispered quietly to herself.  
  
She tiptoed back to Carr's room and struggled as she put her ear up to the door. She could hear Dumbledor talking to Carr about something.  
  
".mom's dead. I'm so sorry."  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Carr exploded. "You've got to be kidding me. You really think I believe all that crap?!" Carr sounded pretty desperate. "I HATE YOU! YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?! And that girl. WHO IS SHE? SOME GOODY-GOODY WHO THINKS SHE CAN INVADE MY PRIVACY??"  
  
Lily was shocked, she was so hurt. All she wanted to do was make Carr feel better. If she knew that Carr would. Dumbledor started talking again.  
  
"No, calm down Carr, it's all right. Lily's there to help you, and your mom was in a car wreck."  
  
"NO! It's NOT okay!"  
  
"Listen.I'll let you off for this year so you can find out who you are on your own. But by the end of this year before you leave, I'll cast a remembrance spell on you. Is THAT ok?"  
  
The room was silent. Lily couldn't hear anything after that. but she could tell by Dumbledor's relieved voice that Carr must have agreed.  
  
What is she supposed to do, be happy? There was no way she could smile or laugh again. Not without Carr. Not when Carr seems to hate her right now. Lily walked sadly out of the hospital wing and made her way to the common room. She climbed slowly, maybe one step per minute. It was tiring and her legs already ached by the time she made it all the way upstairs to greet the fat lady.  
  
"What are you doing, Lily? You should be downstairs! It's lunch time! Go! Hurry up! You don't have all day you know!"  
  
Lily groaned. Damn it, she just HAD to walk all this way. She just HAD to take so damn long.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you." She replied miserably.  
  
Actually she was NOT sorry. She was NOT walking back downstairs. Lily stopped.  
  
"Well you know what??!! TOO. FREAKIN. BAD. I DON'T CARE. I CAN STARVE AND NO ONE WOULD KNOW, WHY WOULD THEY?"  
  
-Why should they care.- she thought.  
  
The fat lady just pursed her lips and shut up. Lily sat down stubbornly, arms crossed. Just then, she realized she was really hungry. But she couldn't go back.  
  
She looked down and saw four guys walking upstairs hurriedly- It was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Hey Lily!" James smiled sweetly, "We were wondering where you were, so we brought our lunches to look for you! Wow, you look awfully pale, are you hungry?"  
  
Lily nodded, she couldn't help it. She took the sandwich gratefully and wolfed it down. The marauders laughed.  
-Great. Being laughed at by four stupid pimps. How degrading.- she ate and thought.  
  
"Hey, what's with the sad face?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily finished her sandwich and sniffed. "Carr." she replied, and she looked down. She didn't want them seeing her cry. Not them.  
  
"Who? Carr? Who's that?" Sirius puzzled over this.  
  
Lily was confused, "CARR! My FRIEND! The GIRL you guys MET on the TRAIN!" she practically screamed at them.  
  
They looked blankly at her. It was obvious. They don't even remember her. They're PIMPS. Why didn't she see it coming? All they care about is getting what they WANT and living up to their "reputation", which is to fuck every single girl in the school. And Carr and Lily were the only ones left.  
  
"Ah. er. oh RIGHT! Carr! Yeah! Sure we remember! Why wouldn't we?" they all joined in and tried to laugh it off. All except for Sirius.  
  
James then looked seriously at Lily.  
  
"Well. I'm really sorry about Carr. You miss her a lot. I understand."  
  
He looked like he really meant it. He reached over and put his arms lightly around Lily to give her a hug. Lily began to cry again. James tried to rub away the tears from her cheeks. Sirius and Remus elbowed each other.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhh."  
  
Lily and James blushed shyly, but by then Lily already realized what she had just done. Her cheeks turned darker as she got angrier.  
  
"DAMNIT! GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed James into the others crossly. Sirius jeered.  
  
"Aww. Potter rejection. AGAIN."  
  
"SHUTUP, BLACK! THIS ISN'T THE TIME." James shot back violently. He turned to Lily again, "Lily, what's-"  
  
"Don't TALK to me. EVER. AGAIN. I DON'T EVER WANT YOU OR YOUR FRIENDS COMING NEAR ME."  
  
"Lily. please." James's glasses fogged.  
  
Lily was torn. She couldn't turn back. Not for those marauders. They forgot about her best friend. They were PIMPS. Just then people started to appear in the halls one by one to walk back to their dorms. Lily hurried to get away from James and held on to the staircase for support, it was too hard to walk. Little black dots were flashing in front of her.  
  
~Written By RAVELL (the co-writer)~ Hope you guys liked it! Enjoy!  
  
********************************************** PLEASE REVIEW! It will be really REALLY appreciated if you REVIEW! BTW, EVERYBODY CHEER FOR KANE! SHE CALLED ME AND TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING TO CALL HER BF!! OOOOOOOOOHHHH. THEY'RE SO SWEET ( ::tear:: 


End file.
